


Mother's Lonely Dwelling

by Noid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Depressing, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid
Summary: The German soldiers are invading the harsh winterlands of Russia. They have heard the disappearances of children have caused a great uproar and now military has been issued.Anna remains unaware as she tends to the freezing children.





	Mother's Lonely Dwelling

The little one shuddered with each exhale. No longer did she quiver from the cold. Her fingertips and lips were the color of a robin's egg and her lashes were colored white from frost. Anna held her in her arms, her teeth gritted in disbelief. An ache bloomed in her chest as the child, once again, refused to eat, drink or play. The messy, meat plate had long since gone cold, untouched and pushed away.

Anna watched as the last sigh from the child left her limp. Just like that, her soul had wished itself along to the skies.

Her lower lip quivered as grief drowned her, to where her eyes moistened and salt stung her eyes. For the first time that day, her lullaby stopped as she sobbed softly into her tiny one's chest, holding her tenderly. With each sharp inhale, Anna could feel the body fall more and more limp, color draining from the face faster with each passing minute. 

Why? Why did this always happen? No matter how hard she tried, the children just wouldn't eat. They sobbed for hours on end, crying out for their mothers and their fathers had she had long since left for dead in the smokehouse. Why did they cry for them? Was she not good enough of a mother to be considered one? Anna  _cared_ for them, deeply so to where she had lost sleep to try and play or sing to them all. 

She pulled back slowly, her wet eyes roaming the dead girl. Her fingers shuddered again, her grip tightening in disbelief and the grief of a loss.

Another child sniffed, bringing her attention to him. His eyes were swollen and hollow from crying but they have long since frozen on his face. 

Desperately, Anna reached for his face only to feel all hope drain from her body as he flinched away as if prepared to be hit. Her hand dropped to the floorboards, numb and her heart screaming in agony of many things; the agony of losing children over and over again, the agony of sleepless nights-

The agony that she was never considered a mother by the children she had tried so hard to deeply care for. 

Snow crunched only a few meters away from the cabin. Both the remaining children and she glanced up, ears alert. 

They were here to take away the children she had strived to protect so desperately. There were men, surely, ready with their strange guns to lay her to rest. These people were here to take her children away from her and make her lonely again.

 _No._ They wouldn't take her children. 

Anna stood up, casting shadows over the groaning wood. Her hands, dirty and strong, grasped at the axe on the table. Its heavy weight felt secure in her palms and she drummed her fingertips over the polished form, hear ears listening past the children's cries for help.

She wouldn't let them see the damage she would do. They were already frightened, surely, of what was out in these barren, snow-coated forest. The woman walked out carefully with heel-to-toe pacing, pinpointing carefully where the whispers and the footsteps were coming from. 

These children were hers and she would continue to protect them no matter what. 

She stepped out, swinging her weapon hard into one head. It cracked, split and spewed. No cries were heard from the being but another noticed, screaming in German. Anna could not decipher it. She had charged with a roar, once again attacking with the brute strength the forest had taught her to wield. 

One more head was lopped, only cleanly slicing halfway through before he fell, blood spilling forth from his mouth like a broken water fountain. She used her foot on his shoulder to prepare to remove her axe, her free hand launching a hatchet with precision she had practiced for many, many years of solitude. The mark hit another chest and the victim gurgling, falling over.

It was her last attack as pain erupted through her chest. White pain scorched her chest but it did nothing to compare itself to the ache of losing a child. 

She fought through the bleeding and the bullet barrages. She was stronger than that and she knew that her children were depending on her fighting spirit. There was nothing worse than the thought of dying and leaving her children alone. 

The huntress collapsed against the ground, the snow turning scarlet and melting into a sludge that dyed the mud. With steady breaths, she forced herself back onto her hands, the skin red from the cold. They wouldn't move, no matter how hard she willed them to. Instead, she used her elbows to drag her through the muck and gore, uncaring of how dirty she got.

The warmth of the cabin was temporary. There were no faces to look at her, no heads to count and love.

There was no longer anyone to sing to as the ropes were cut.

Anna screamed, the grief of losing all she had crashing down on her once again in her life. She screamed even when her throat was raw, her face slick with freezing tears. 

She collapsed partially inside the cabin, blood seeping through the wood without hesitation. Her heart did nothing but ache, as if she was hollow on the inside now. Her eyes were heavy with fatigue and her mouth wet from depression as death lingered on her lips. 

Her eyes closed slowly, feeling her lifeforce drain.

A hand suddenly touched hers, warm and tiny. Her eyes opened slightly, peering through the mask and her tears.

A pair of red eyes stared at her, wrinkled with the help of a jovial smile on a very small, round face. A child's face. 

"I'll be waiting for when you wake up," they whispered, Russian slipping through their lips very carefully. 

Anna didn't recognize the little one but that didn't matter anymore. She would wake up soon to see them again, hold them in her arms and sing them to sleep with her lullabies.

Soon she would rise and tend to her child, the child that finally reciprocated.

She would never know the lie that slipped from the lips of the unknown child.


End file.
